


U is for Undomesticated Equines

by MaeveBran



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teal'c will do anything for his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Undomesticated Equines

**Author's Note:**

> General Stargate SG-1 spoilers; Stargate Atlantis 4.3 "Reunion". Written for SG1 Gen fic day Teal'c Alphabet Soup.

Teal'c sat in his room Kel'no'reeming and reflecting on Colonel Samantha Carter's recent departure for Atlantis. He had assured her that undomesticated equines wouldn't keep him from visiting her. It was not the first time he had used that phrase as an emphasis of his friendship, nor likely would it be the last.

The first had been that time that the supposed time capsule had pinned O'Neill to the gate room wall. He had not left O'Neill's side. Teal'c had done all he could and still failed to affect a cure but he had done the one thing needed and that was staying by his friend's side. Undomesticated equines, indeed.

There had been many occasions over the years where he had reaffirmed the vow that nothing would take him from friends' sides. The time he had come face to face with Sha're and Daniel had had to deliver her child by Apophis was one. Teal'c never uttered the words then but he had made the vow to himself.

Another had been when he had been forced to kill Sha're. Teal'c was pretty sure he was not the only member of the team, and maybe even Stargate Command, to make an internal vow to Daniel Jackson at that time. O'Neill and Major Carter had taken turns with him to make sure Daniel Jackson was never alone for the first few weeks.

Teal'c had made the vow to himself about Major Carter and Daniel Jackson when O'Neill had gone missing for the hundred days. He felt he had failed O'Neill but he wouldn't fail Daniel Jackson or Major Carter. They had retrieve O'Neill only for him to leave again on that covert mission. Teal'c was there for both his other teammates when they had needed to rant and rave at O'Neill's apparent lack of morals. He was there again when they had needed to let out their disbelief at O'Neill's mistrust of them, a feeling he had shared, but no matter what with O'Neill's return, Teal'c reaffirmed the vow.

The ultimate test of that vow in those early years had been when Teal'c and O'Neill had been sent out into deep space in the hybrid glider. Teal'c had risked his own life to meditate deep enough to not use as much oxygen so O'Neill could have a longer chance of being rescued.

The event that had tested the vow the most had been Daniel Jackson's death and ascension. Teal'c felt he failed when it was Daniel Jackson that saved Kelowna and died from the radiation, but he realized he hadn't when and Ascended Daniel Jackson stuck by him at Kresh'tar. It was as if Daniel Jackson had also vowed that undomesticated equines would not drag him from his friends either.

Teal'c reaffirmed the vow to himself when SG1 brought back an amnesia riddled “Arrom” from Vis Uban. The team for that matter had made their vow public at the first team night after Daniel Jackson had regained his memories.

The vow had not been tested again until the Goa'uld and the Replicators had been defeated. After Daniel Jackson had ascended and descend again. After O'Neill had received a transfer to Washington D. C. and Lt. Col. Carter had transferred to Area 51. The vow was going to be difficult to keep from Dakara but Teal'c had vowed that undomesticated equines wouldn't keep him from friends in need so what was a little thing like Jaffa politics and building a Jaffa nation?

Sure enough the message from Earth came. Daniel Jackson had need of his knowledge. Teal'c left Dakara and went to Daniel Jackson's side. There hadn't been much he could do but Teal'c staid to do what he could for his friend.

Soon after SG1 had been assigned a new leader. Soon Teal'c expanded the vow to include Lt. Col. Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran in the vow. Teal'c had been unable to protect Vala Mal Doran when she chose to stop that first Ori super gate but he was there for his team when the since of loss hit.

He was there again when Vala Mal Doran had returned and taken up residence at the SGC. He had helped her adapt to life on the base. He had opened his door when she had been bored or lonely in the middle of the night and less people were on base.

He had been there for the team when they had again lost Daniel Jackson, this time to Adria. He had helped search for him and eventually when Daniel Jackson had been found, Teal'c listened to the fantastic story he had told about Merlin's protection and believed. It had helped convince the others that Daniel Jackson was really there. Unlike the one time Teal'c had ever failed to keep his vow. Daniel Jackson had been infected with Goa'uld killing inventions and was seeing Goa'uld everywhere. No one believed him or stood by him. Not even Teal'c. They had just let Daniel Jackson be committed to that padded cell. Teal'c would not let that happen again so when Daniel Jackson spoke of Merlin protecting him, Teal'c believed him, after what was belief compared to undomesticated equines?

So here Teal'c sat contemplating his last eleven years as a part of Stargate Command. His team, his friends, his family was going their separate ways again. Col. Samantha Carter was going to Atlantis. Col. Cameron Mitchell was going to teach some classes at the Air Force Academy. Daniel Jackson was going to go visit some of the archeology digs he had been unable to explore while they had been fighting the Ori. Vala Mal Doran was going as Daniel Jackson's assistant. That left Teal'c at the SGC, the center of it all. The best place really for him if those undomesticated equines were to attack and try to keep him from his friends when they needed him.


End file.
